One Last Round
by TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: She was dead. Molly was gone. And he was pushing her away. God, this was one hell of a night. Gene/Alex post 3.08, another 'if she had stayed story'. There was still time for one last drink at Luigi's. Third and final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another post 3.08, if Alex had come back/stayed story. Drabble. Basically if she does stay and they have a last drink in Luigi's. Think it might have another chapter or two in it but I'm not sure yet.

Reviews always appreciated.

**One Last Round**

It felt good, right, like it always should have been there. His hand on the small of her back. The warm air of Luigi's hit Alex as she descended the steps; a few members of CID were in their usual spot, already a little worse for wear. The limited light from the candles cast exaggerated and humorous shadows of the officers, were they all...?

Alex swallowed another round of tears. Gene's fingers pressed into her coat, nudging her forward, an understanding look of his face. He knew what she had been thinking.

Of course when she had returned from the Railway Arms he had responded exactly as expected; something resembling: 'Get back to paradise you dozy cow!' But she hadn't and she wouldn't. Molly was gone. Gene wasn't.

Gene was home.

"Ahh Signor Hunt, Signoria Drake!" Luigi called from behind the bar. "At last! I start to think you abandon me on my last night."

Gene strolled confidently forward. She automatically missed the feel of him, the warmth of his closeness. Protection.

"Us? It's you what's abandonin' Luigi! Scarpering like a true Italian!"

"Signoria, please do not be sad for me."

Gene turned to look at her, concern painted across his features, although she was pretty sure he was trying to hide it.

Her face was wet; she'd started crying at some point. She forced a smile, trying to convince them and herself.

"It is sad Luigi. It's the end of an era."

"I'll 'ave a beer and glass of 'ouse rubbish for the lady."

"Right away!"

They took their usual corner, for the first time since Operation Rose. It wasn't lost on Alex. She shuffled closer to him, suddenly needing him near again.

"You err... you serious 'bout staying then?" Gene fumbled. Alex didn't reply; she felt numb. "You have to go back Alex."

That did it. She couldn't control the tears anymore; they sprung out of her eyelids like water bursting a dam, instantly soaking her face. She was dead. Molly was gone. And he was pushing her away.

God, this was one hell of a night.

"I mean I don't even know 'ow you're 'ere. Ya not meant to come back after ya passed over."

"But I did." She whispered. "That's got to tell you something."

"Yeah, that you can twist anyone round ya little finger."

Alex smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Gene sighed heavily. Why was she making this so hard? All he wanted to do was to reach out and comfort her. He couldn't. This needed to be done.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you. Ya can't stay 'ere and not accept..."

"I have accepted it. But that doesn't mean that Molly is going to be there."

Her voice cracked when she said her daughter's name, her heart constricted. The pain stabbed at every inch of her being.

Gene remained quiet for a few moments before murmuring, in a tone softer than Alex had ever heard him employ:

"She's not here either Alex."

Alex looked up and met his eye. Stormy blue collided with chocolate brown.

"But you are."

Silence surrounded them as Gene's gaze bore into her. It was heat vision, almost burning her skin. He was sensing every strand of her DNA. Looking at her straight down the middle, through every barrier she'd ever put up. No-one had looked at her like that before. She was suddenly breathless.

"One beer and one house red."

The moment was gone. Gene glanced away as Luigi placed their drinks down and waltzed off singing and grinning wildly.

Gene took and mouthful of bear and grimaced.

"Ya know, might actually miss this place 'n it's warped attempt at good booze. Think I've forgotten what a decent beer tastes like."

"Will we forget?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly.

He might as well cave; she was going to get her own way, always did. Gene suspected he'd be disappointed if it were any other way. Not that she needed to know that.

"But if we do that's when Keats will rear his oh so pleasant 'ead again, or someone like him."

"We'll be ready this time. Stronger..." Alex paused and grinned. "Unbreakable."

"Come 'ere." He gruffed, just as he had all that time ago in the underground vault. Raising his arm, offering himself to her. She leant into him, burying her head into his neck as he embraced her. Lips resting on forehead. "Now all we need is some of that shit Spandau Ballet!"

Gene felt her grin against his collar. She slipped a cool hand under his jacket, resting over his pounding heart.

"Are ya sure?"

Alex pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

"Yes."

"You just gave up heaven for me Alex and I'm not entirely sure that I'm worth it."

"You are."

He kissed her as though his life depended on it, as though he had a life to be dependant. Everything he couldn't say. Everything she was to him.

Alex had never felt more alive.

"Gene..." She murmured against his lips.

"Mmm..."

"Take me to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the lovely reviews seriously appreciated.

Here's chapter 2. One more to go after this, I think lol.

**One Last Round – Chapter Two**

The keyhole was abruptly smaller as Alex's fumbling fingers tried to get the key into the lock. She could feel Gene standing close behind, watching her; the butterflies gave an extra flutter.

She was nervous. Felt like a teenager again. Her heart hammered in her chest; she could hear her thumping pulse in her ear. How can you have a thumping pulse when you're dead?

Once Alex had managed to scratch her door, numerous attempts to find the lock failed, Gene placed his hands over hers, stilling her movements. His lips gently brushed her neck. She closed her eyes and leant back into him. The tenderness he showed shocked Alex once more.

Gene Hunt was gentle.

He guided her hands to unlock the door.

Once inside Alex threw her coat over the kitchen chair and turned to face Gene. He stood by her front door, unsure.

Alex's face was still tearstained; her hair was messy from where she'd raked an agitated hand through it. She still looked bloody shaggable though and that thought made Gene slightly sickened by himself.

How many times had he dreamt of this? And she'd asked. Put herself out to him, practically on a plate. It was literally beyond all of his fantasies.

But she had just found out she was dead, that she can't see her daughter, she'd turned down heaven. She was vulnerable. He would be taking advantage.

It didn't feel right.

"Ya know we don't 'ave to do this right now."

It felt like years since either of them had spoke. Gene's words hung in the heavy atmosphere. Slowly Alex shook her head.

"I need to forget, just for a little bit. Just for tonight." Gene edged forward, as did she, they met in the middle. "I need you."

"Just for tonight...? What, provide ma services and get the boot? I feel used Bolls!" He smirked, a flirty glint in his eye.

"You haven't been used yet."

Alex suddenly felt insecure. Was she having to persuade him? Did she misread him, what he wanted?

Her voice was meek; Gene had to strain to hear it:

"If you don't want to..."

He cut her off by roughing taking her head, cupping her face, drawing her close.

"Shut up!" He growled, voice scratching like tyres on gravel. It vibrated through Alex, she shivered involuntarily.

He probably should have said something sweet. Told her how much, how long he'd wanted her. He couldn't.

He was still Gene Hunt after all.

"Don't. Just don't. Don't you dare think I don't want you."

Gene pushed out every word. Grounded them beneath his teeth. Contemplating them.

She took the lapels of his jacket, bringing him even closer, their noses touching.

"Help me forget Gene..."

It worked.

All coherent thoughts were pushed from her head as he kissed her. Tongue tracing her bottom lip, teasing, seeking entrance.

His frame was overpowering, he'd never seemed so big. She became drunk on his musky scent, head spinning, knees buckled. He tasted sweeter than any cake, richer than any chocolate. She was lost in him.

Clothes were disregarded quickly, one by one, in a weighty tangle of limbs and sweat and heavy breathing.

Alex gasped in slight surprise as the coolness of her bedroom wall hit her bare back. Gene had her pressed against it, her legs wrapped around his waist, arms reaching down into his hair.

Her underwear clad body fitted perfectly against his. Her slim figure draped over his broader one. Gene groaned as her hips bucked against his already prominent desire.

He could taste the salt from her tears, feel the supple curves beneath his fingers, hear her uneven breathing. He opened his eyes and gazed up at her. Alex's soft features were stained with lust. It was the most erotic image of his life.

"Bolls..." He grunted.

She leant down and caught his lips briefly between her own, before replying:

"Guv..."

They moved to the bed, shedding the remaining clothing. Ending with Gene ripping what little lacy excuse Alex had for underwear. The final barrier. He settled himself above her, grazing her side. She was going to explode with pent up hunger.

She couldn't remember ever wanting anything, anyone but him.

"Oh god..." Alex moaned.

"Nope. Not quite. Pretty darn close though!"

Alex began to laugh but she didn't get to finish. He drove into her and she burst with fulfilment.

Everything else was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, as I've said before I'm kind of new at this so really appreciate the feedback.

Apologies for rating of last chapter, I changed it to T when I upload chapter 2 but forgot to press save changes . duhh... Thanks to Mage of the Heart for pointing this out to me, should be corrected by now.

Anyway here it is, the final chapter.

**One Last Round – Chapter Three**

The sunset gently filtered through Alex's blinds. It was early, about five and already the warmth of the summer's day was gathering energy.

Alex lay grinning like a Cheshire cat, she couldn't help it. Her body hummed after various sessions of coupling, Gene made light, idle patterns over skin, she could hear birdsong.

This might not be heaven but it was good enough for her.

She stretched a little and moved to look at Gene, still enveloped in his arms. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping. He looked content. Peaceful.

"I was thinking..."

"Oh shit. Should I be worried?"

Alex hit him playfully as he opened his eyes. Stark blue. She'd never appreciated how beautiful they were before. They changed depending on his mood and right now they were deep like the ocean on a calm day, washing over her face as if it were sand.

He interrupted her musing.

"Go on then, enlighten me."

"Must be lonely, doing what you do."

"Mmm..."

Gene tried to dodge the question. Why did women always want to talk about feelings after sex? Why couldn't he sit there and just appreciate her, bask in his own glory a little bit.

Three years he'd waited and although worth the wait, he thought with a cocky smirk, it needed savouring.

Not with Alex Drake though.

She'd bring up 'psychiatry' in a minute.

"It doesn't have to be." She whispered, sounding unsure. "I'll stay. Forever, if you ask me too."

Gene sighed. She was never going to make it easy. But such blatant temptation, utter one word: stay and she was his forever. All he ever wanted.

It would be unfair. Once you know the truth this world in unbearable to live in. He wished for the ignorance that his decayed memory brought. Forgetting was the only antidote and it had been ripped from him. Like a drug addict, he was going cold turkey.

"You can't." He finally whispered. "You have to move on."

"Why? Why do I have to if you don't?"

"'Cause."

"You're never going to leave here are you? There's always going to be people... new souls to save. Always a job to do."

"Doesn't mean I 'ave to be the one to do it. There are others that can... take over."

"Are there?"

"No, I dunno really. I was bullshitting."

Alex reached up and gave him a long and lazy kiss.

"Hmm, what was that for?"

"Just realised I love you, that's all."

She rested her head back on his chest. Gene froze. He couldn't reply in the way he knew she wanted him to, he just couldn't. He didn't even know what love was, let alone if he felt it for Alex.

He'd never uttered the words in his life and he wasn't going to start in the afterlife.

Alex smiled into his chest. She wasn't disappointed in his lack of response, she hadn't expected one. But she needed him to know though. Whatever happened when they left this bed, she wanted him to know.

Gene began to softly run his fingers soflty through her hair. His words were lodged in his throat, trying desperately to get through but something inexplicable was stopping them. An invisible dam.

"I care for ya Bolls."

He silent cursed himself. He'd made it sound like she was a dog or something.

"Please don't make me say it."

Alex moved to look at him once more, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No, I wasn't expecting..."

"I... I just can't..."

"It's okay."

Her voice was soothing as she ran the back of her hand against his stubbly cheek, stroking his face and smiling.

"I err... only ever 'eard it once in my life... from my dad, although he was beating ten shits into me at the time so I don't think it counts."

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered sincerely as she continued to comfort his weary features.

She tried to prompt him without speaking, afraid he'd close up again. The shutters slamming down immediately. Alex knew it was hard for him, to talk like this but she wanted to know more, to understand him.

Gene Hunt the enigma was sexy as hell. But infuriating.

She just wanted Gene Hunt – the man. Weaknesses and all.

"I was twelve. Done somethin' or other I shouldn't. Pissed 'im off. He got his belt and 'it me and again... and just didn't stop. Threw his belt aside, continued with his fists. It...it err weren't the first time but it was the most brutal. Cracked three ribs... and in the middle of it he yells... err roars right in ma face that he loves me."

Alex felt the tears build behind her eyes. She gently kissed his shoulder and neck, unsure of what to say. How to make it better. As if she could simply kiss all the memories away.

When she met his dazzling gaze there was an unreadable emotion deep behind it.

"If that's love, I don't ever wanna feel it."

"No, that's not love Gene. Love is just caring, giving a shit about someone else more than you give a shit for yourself. It's about wanting to be with them, you know like all the crap in the day is worth just to see them at the end. The person that makes you feel the safest but at the same time it feels dangerous. Love is..."

"Giving up paradise to slum it in limbo." Gene interrupted, she smiled and nodded. "I wanna be able to tell you back... I will."

"Don't tell me. Show me."

Gene flipped her onto her back and she squealed in surprise.

Show her. Now that he could do.


End file.
